Blades of Hinata
by Shigur3
Summary: Tsuruko's Husband takes over the Hinata Inn. How will the girls treat him and how will Motoko deal with the origin of her hate for men? AU
1. Shinmei Ryu vs Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Hina or any cookies...

**Blades of Hinata  
Chapter 1: Shinmei Ryu vs Hinata**

Determination. That driving force which gives us the ability to do the impossible and surpass all expectation. Without determination nothing would progress and society would crumble to a standstill. Families would break with lack of effort and friends wouldn't help each other through the harsh times doubtlessly encountered within each other's lives. In short, without determination we would quickly wither and die, strewn across the hands of time with blood and ash dripping down into the inner workings and destroying all we hold dear.

Motoko Aoyama had such fierce determination she could likely rotate the planet herself. It had been a year since she was last at her home where her driving force resided. Her Sister was perhaps one of the most talented sword wielders in the history of the Shinmei Ryu and it was her Motoko strived to surpass which, to her, seemed an impossible task if not for that determination. Training day in; day out, with admirable efficiency, and yet that greater pillar on which her Sister's magnificent form stood...

Still seemed so unattainable.

**(/\)**

It was a blisteringly hot day in Hinata City. The residents of Hinata-Sou had decided to take a break from the regular routine after the dorm had become uncomfortably warm and stuffy. To pass the time they headed to the local park to bask in the vibrant sunlight and sweet scent of the cherry blossoms blowing in the light breeze, unmistakably more comfortable than the dorm. Due to the kind weather the park had many visitors and so it was filled with the murmur of speech and laughing of children playing casting smiles upon many of the resident's faces.

Motoko, Naru, Kaolla, Shinobu and Mitsune had found a shaded spot under one of the many brightly coloured pink trees. Laid across the short grass was a simple plaid blanket on which lay a picnic basket and an assortment of discarded drinks bottles. After stuffing themselves with the many sandwiches they all collapsed onto the ground with satisfied smiles.

"That was great Shinobu-chan, thanks!" Naru breathed, trying to not put too much strain on her stomach.

Blushing at the praise, the quiet cook barely attempted a small smile in response. The small blue haired girl had only joined the list of Hinata-Sou tenants a few weeks before present and while she found the residents kind and fun to be with, being shy was something that takes a while to overcome. Her blush only deepened as the rest of the residents gave them their compliments as well. Su's praise was shown by asking if Shinobu was an alien skilled in the arts of cooking but before the chef even had a chance to reply, Su had bounded off in some unknown direction to cause havoc as she had a habit of doing.

After another hour of talking, getting a tan and doing all the other things people usually do when the sun is high and the air is cool, the group decided to head back to the dorm to do what they did best... nothing.

"Wow, I din think we would get a good tan but damn, I look fine!" Kitsune proudly announced.

"I think we all caught the sun, Kitsune," Naru replied, starting up the many steps that led to Hinata-Sou.

Motoko had just caught up with them after stopping Su from accosting the owner of a fruit stand to give up all his bananas. Needless to say, it wasn't easy.

"I agree with Naru-senpai. I think we all cau..." Motoko's voice trailed off as she sighted the front of the old Inn turned Dormitory. All the girls stopped at the top of the steps taking in the sight before them. The person seemingly taking it the worst however was Motoko, her face paled and her hands began to shake.

The space before the front of the Inn was covered in wooden boxes of assorted sizes and different kinds of martial arts equipment. Motoko didn't fail to notice the Shinmei Ryu emblem stamped proudly on each and every item before them, a raised eyebrow all she gave away.

"What the hell is all of this?" Naru loudly exclaimed, throwing her arms in the direction of the items.

In a gust of wind towards the Inn the tenants slammed the front door open and hurried to find who had invaded their home. It didn't take long for them to find the source of the newfound disturbance as in the living room; sat bolt upright and calmly sipping tea, was a woman wearing a red Hakama and white Gi. The girls couldn't help but notice the beautiful woman's resemblance to Motoko and the only thing that would stop them from mistaking her for Motoko was the woman's different hairstyle and matured face, not to mention when she stood she towered over them. They all knew Motoko was taller than them but this woman was clearly the taller one.

"Hel..." She began, rising from her seat.

She was quickly cut off however as Naru, not noticing Motoko's wide eyes and shaking hands, stomped up to the woman, heat practically pulsing from her body.

"Who are you and what is all the stuff out front?" She rudely questioned.

With a disarming smile and gentle hand on her shoulder, Naru found herself strangely calm and began to relax in the seemingly harmless woman's presence.

"It would likely be a better idea if I explained myself over tea. I'm sure you would like me to answer your previous question and from the looks the rest of you are giving me you are curious also, hm?" With a smile that looked sickening only to Motoko she turned towards her, "Isn't that right, Motoko-han?" She calmly finished.

Feeling the resident's eyes practically burning her head with their heated gaze and not to mention the person she most feared stood right in front of her, she suddenly found herself to be quite self conscious, so her reply was barely audible.

"Yes...Aneue."

Motoko expected some form of silence as the cogs and gears in her friends heads turned but this was more uncomfortable than she could of thought possible. But as the cogs performed their final turn, understanding dawned on them.

"ANEUE!"

**(/\)**

After they had gathered themselves around the table in the dining room and Shinobu had made enough tea to drown an elephant, the woman found all eyes on her as she took a small sip of tea, sweet yet not too much so.

"Ah, perfect. Thank you," She praised, flustering the shy chef, "Now, as to why I'm here... no, I haven't introduced myself yet."

She stood with an elegant grace before bowing to those present with her hands folded in front of her, her traditional upbringing shining through strongly.

"I am Tsuruko Aoyama, Current Head of the Shinmei Ryu and as you heard earlier, Motoko's sister," Her voice was melodic yet powerful, mesmerising those present, "I am here as my Husband has inherited this building and I have been granted time to myself to await his arrival."

"So your saying... a man has just inherited an all girls dorm?" After seeing Tsuruko's small nod, a vein threatened to pop in Naru's head, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" She seethed, pointing at the elder woman.

The residents watched as she paced back and forth listing the many things a man in a girl's dorm could do before feeling a chill down her spine as she ticked off pervert. Everyone turned to face Tsuruko, her ever present sword brought slightly upwards in her grip.

"I understand your grievances," She began, her face still smiling yet emotionless, "But my Husband is both honourable and faithful, what makes you think he would be interested in any of you? Do not think so highly of yourselves in regards to someone you do not know," Nearing the end her tone became icy before her warm smile was set back in place. "Sorry, I become a little defensive when it comes to Kei-kun."

"I'm sorry as well, I didn't think before I spoke," Naru averted her eyes, embarrassed heat rising on her face.

"Do not worry, all is well. I am not sure about all of you but after today I feel quite tired. If you have any more questions I will gladly answer them tomorrow," Tsuruko stood and bowed, then left them, walking in the direction of the stairs.

**(/\)**

Tsuruko sat alone in the Managers room staring wistfully at a picture. It was of a young looking man with messy brown hair wearing small square glasses. He wore a dark blue Hakama and sleeveless white Gi with a lab coat over it, a sword just visible at his hip. He was smiling in the direction of the camera with both his thumbs up. Tsuruko couldn't help but giggle at his antics before the feeling of loneliness crept upon her like it had been doing these past few weeks, changing her usual cheeriness into a feeling of loss.

"Come back safely, Keitaro," She whispered, kissing the picture. She laid down on the futon and wrapped her arms about herself, imagining them to be his. She stared up to the ceiling reminiscing before sleep claimed her.

**(/\)**

Morning light shone through the wooden blinds and rested upon raven hair. Shifting slightly in her sleep, Tsuruko slowly rose and opened her eyes to the stinging light. After she could see again, she got dressed. Grabbing her sword she made her way to the roof for a morning practice. Upon spotting her sister performing kata's she knelt down and watched.

Motoko was beginning to get tired; she had performed what seemed like countless manoeuvres before slowing down and eventually openly panting with the effort. After hearing clapping she spun around to see her sister sat a few feet from her.

"Impressive. As expected of my dear Motoko-han," She smiled

"Thank you, Aneue," Motoko bowed before heading towards Tsuruko, "Were you planning on practicing yourself?"

"Yes, and now you have finished I shall begin. I trust I shall see you during breakfast?"

"Of course, Aneue," Motoko bowed again before heading downstairs.

Watching her sister leave, Tsuruko smiled. Maybe she wouldn't be as lonely as she originally thought.

Getting into a stance, she began to perform a series of complicated manoeuvres which looked like an elegant dance as her blade sliced fluidly through the air. After an hour of performing what, for her, was an everyday exercise, she headed down the stairs to see what she could get to eat.

As she entered the dining room she found an assortment of foods laid out on the table. The skill required to make them astounded the raven haired woman. Taking a seat she waited for the rest of the tenants to arrive and, one by one, they all sleepily made their way in and seated themselves around the table. After noticing the 'grab what you want' theme of this morning's breakfast, Tsuruko got food from two of the many plates and settled it upon her own.

As soon as it hit her tongue her taste buds went into shock.

Amazing.

The gentle murmur of sleepy people talking amongst themselves could be heard around the table, oblivious to the bliss that Tsuruko was feeling so much that when she had finished she let a small frown cross her face. As the residents took their leave to do what they'd normally do, Tsuruko was left sat at the table with only Mitsune remaining.

Looking over at the blonde buxom woman, she found her staring right back with an admittedly cheeky smile on her face.

"Well, to catch you he must be some guy," Mitsune remarked.

Tsuruko gave a smile of her own, "Yes, he really is something."

Marvelling at the sudden appearance of a bottle of sake, Tsuruko raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Care for a drink?" Mitsune answered.

Nodding silently, Tsuruko followed the fox out of the room and mimicked her when she began to put on her shoes at the door, well, with her sandals anyway.

"I haven had a talk with Haruka-san in a while and I'd like it if ya joined us," Mitsune turned to the door, slid it open, and stepped into the cool morning air. The stairs that lead down to the small teashop seemed to be a portal to another dimension because as soon as they hit the bottom step the sounds of the bustling city and cars racing to their destinations just slightly beyond could be heard.

Tsuruko followed Mitsune into the snug looking teashop to find it packed with customers chatting away. The shop only had around ten wooden tables with cushions scattered around. Making their way to an empty table, the duo sat at one of the tables and not five minutes passed before the chain smoking, stone faced Urashima had joined them.

"I'm glad I hired those extra hands, more helpful than I thought they would be," She remarked, puffing out smoke, "Hey Tsuruko-san, haven't seen you since the wedding."

"I admit it has been a while, Haruka-san. I would have visited earlier but you know how the school is," Tsuruko replied, beaming.

A roll of the eyes gave Haruka's response before she spoke, "Yeah I do, it's like slave labour over there."

Mitsune was just listening to the conversation but by the way she was fidgeting and prodding at her sake bottle in sheer boredom, the two older women just waited until she asked whatever was racking her mind.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Ok, time to get some serious questionin' done. First, who is 'Kei' and how did he inherit the dorm?" She blurted, unashamedly.

Turning to give her their full attention. Haruka answered first, "Keitaro-bozu is my nephew and Hina's grandson. That's how he inherited it."

"As you know he is my husband," She paused briefly, looking at nothing with a saddened expression, "Our first anniversary is today but..." Tsuruko trailed off.

"Don't be so glum child," An unknown voice called.

After looking around they all noticed a small head making its way through the smoke hazed crowd towards them. After it had come completely into view they all smiled at the small old woman.

"Obaa-chan!" They all called.

The Old Woman just laughed before hugging them all in turn. Stepping back she looked them all up and down with a lingering look, the kind that says 'My, you've hardly changed', before finally setting her eyes on Tsuruko.

"It still amazes this old woman how my Grandson got hold of you, Tsuruko-chan," Hina cackled.

Tsuruko felt her grin widen even more, "I am lucky he did find me, although it was not easy getting him to actually speak with me, that was more difficult than my days training I would say."

"That reminds me, Tsuruko-chan. I left a little 'something' up at the dorm you may be interested in," Hina said, giving the questioning look a wink, she smirked when Tsuruko's eyes widened before she bolted out of the tea shop with Mitsune following behind, albeit slower.

When she had finally reached the dorm, she practically ripped the door off as she stormed inside. Looking around frantically she noticed the residents surrounding something in the living room. As they started to acknowledge the noise from the door, they turned around, bringing into view a large brown stuffed bear with a red bow around its neck, sat on the chair. Rushing forward like she was drawn to it like a magnet, Tsuruko grabbed the bear searching for something. The only piece of evidence she found was a tag saying 'To Tsu-chan' and with a dejected look she slumped down next to the bear.

"I didn't expect that kind of reaction," A male voice called.

Everyone looked for the source of the voice before spotting a young looking man in the doorway to the Inn. He wore a black suit with a white lab coat over it. His hair was ruffled and his kind eyes were covered by small square glasses.

After the initial shock of seeing a male on the premises, Naru's pervert reflex slowly turned on but as she was about to curse the man for being there, he uttered words that stopped her in dead her tracks.

"Happy Anniversary, Tsu-chan," He said.

Tsuruko's previous sad face was forgotten as the largest smile the girls had seen on her replaced it. Rushing forward, Tsuruko hugged the man fiercely before grasping his buttocks and kissing him passionately. After the tongue battle had finished she left him with a quick peck on his lips before turning to the girls and bringing him forward.

"Girls, this is my Husband and your new Landlord," She paused to give her Husband a bright smile, "Keitaro Urashima."

**---(/\)---**

**A/N: **Well that's that done. Keitaro x Tsuruko is my all time favourite pairing so I decided to do my own. I'm going to try my best with this particular one due to my like of the pairing so updates won't be very quick I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed reading and also I thank you for reading.

:- Shig-san


	2. Insecurity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Love Hina or a yellow truck with 'Yes, I have a yellow truck' in black letters across it... and we all know how cool they are...

**Blades of Hinata  
Chapter 2: Insecurity**

_Tsuruko's previous sad face was forgotten as the largest smile the girls had seen on her replaced it. Rushing forward, Tsuruko hugged the man fiercely before grasping his buttocks and kissing him passionately. After the tongue battle had finished she left him with a quick peck on his lips before turning to the girls and bringing him forward._

"_Girls, this is my Husband and your new Landlord," She paused to give her Husband a bright smile, "Keitaro Urashima." _

**(---(/\)---)**

Keitaro smiled at the residents and they found it had the same dazzling effect as Tsuruko's own disarming smile. Finally snapping out of their short daydream, Naru was the first to step forward with the intent to inform the male that any actions deemed wrong by any tenant present will be dealt with severely. Opening her mouth, she was faced with Keitaro's raised hand.

"I'm really sorry but I reserved tables for Tsu-chan and myself," Turning to his wife he gave her a dazzling smile. "Would you care to get ready for our date, Tsu-chan?"

Giving Keitaro another quick kiss, Tsuruko rushed upstairs with a look of pure bliss, presumably to prepare for the evening out. Silence reigned as soon as she disappeared from sight, and Keitaro found himself staring at the floor while he was studied like a lab animal by the piercing stares of the residents.

'_Well this is awkward'_ he thought to himself.

The first to approach the new owner of the building was Kitsune. Slowly making her way towards him with a seductive swish to her hips, she proceeded to grab his arm firmly with both hands.

"Excuse me but, w... what are you doing?" He stammered.

Kitsune just raised an eyebrow, _'so this is what Tsuruko-san meant when she said she had difficulty gettin him to talk heh' _she thought,dragging him towards the couch and pushing him down next to the large, smiling bear, as the rest of the girls crowded around him like hungry vultures.

The first thing they noticed was how young his face appeared to be as they expected someone much older to have snared the femme fatale upstairs. They were surprised to find he looked barely nineteen. They could also smell the cologne he was wearing, obviously for his date with Tsuruko; the unfamiliar essence burned its scent into their noses.

"Erm, Hi," Keitaro said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Glancing up from his seated position, his eyes flickered briefly over all the resident's faces, obviously studying them, before falling on Motoko's face. "Motoko-chan! I didn't see you there, how are you?"

Turning to face their fellow boarder their eyes opened wide as Motoko turned her head away... blushing! Kitsune's face was the first to default as a smirk crossed her face.

'_Ho ho, seems like there's somethin' Motoko isn't tellin us!'_

"H... Hello, Urashima-san," She quietly offered.

A frown was her response as Keitaro gave her a mock glare, "Now now, Motoko-chan. I've had this conversation with you before, call me 'Keitaro-san,'" He shivered slightly; "I know I'm older than you but saying that makes me feel REALLY old."

Still blushing, Motoko just gave a slight nod of the head. Eventually removing the colour from her face she looked back at him. "Hai."

Flashing another gleaming smile, he relaxed in his seat. He became uncomfortable once again however, as Kitsune sat opposite him and everyone crowded around behind her, giving him the feeling of a crime drama interrogation.

"So, Urashima-san is it? Care to tell us about yourself," She asked, rubbing her chin.

Opening his mouth to answer, he was cut off as the rest of the women from the teashop arrived, namely, Haruka and Hina. Seeing the girls in what looked like a gang beating was about to occur, Hina cackled and made her way over, sitting next to Keitaro.

"Looks like they have you in a bind eh, Keitaro?" She smiled.

Giving her a nervous smile he turned towards the residents, who had all leaned in, interested in his answer and the results they may have to deal because of it. Resembling a fish while he came up with an answer, he was saved by a light cough from the direction of the stairs.

Glancing over, they saw Tsuruko and the breaths were stolen from their lungs. She wore a long red dress with a slit down the left side that went up to her mid thigh. The neck of the dress went down into a v shape, showing off a little of her ample cleavage. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a silky red ribbon. She also had a small black bag hanging from her shoulder. None of these are what awed the residents however. She had applied a light hint of make-up and it accentuated her already stunning beauty further, making her marble smooth skin look even more delicate.

Keitaro stood and walked over to the glowing woman, "You look beautiful, Tsu-chan. Shall we go?"

"Hai, Keitaro-kun" She said, smiling brightly.

Hooking her arm into his, Tsuruko turned with him to face the residents, "I'm sorry the introduction was brief but I hope we did not seem rude, we shall see you in the morning."

Bowing, they left the tenants in stunned silence before exiting through the front doors and disappearing down the long steps into the cool evening air.

"I told you that I would be leaving Hinata soon for my Onsen tour," Hina began, gaining the attention of the previously transfixed young women. "I also said that because of my trip I would save you the trouble of deciding amongst yourselves and choose a replacement for myself. You have only briefly met him and I don't want to leave you in the care of someone you know little about, so I will answer any of your questions."

Hina suppressed a chuckle at the screwed up faces obviously thinking hard of good things to ask, although Kitsune was most likely thinking of the most controversial things to ask. Although they looked amusing however, Hina had to sympathise. They were just told their Manager was being replaced by a man, the reason many of them were there. Not only that, they found her as someone they could come to for all their troubles, so the loss was not one they wished upon themselves.

She was like family to them.

Naru's head was the first to lift from her blank gazing, unsurprisingly to Hina. She really did know them all too well and it wouldn't be easy when she did have to say her goodbyes tomorrow.

"Why him, what does he do, how long will he be here, what room will he use, does he have a criminal record, how old is he?" Naru took a sharp intake of breath after spilling all her questions out in rapid succession.

Hina let out the chuckle she had held, "Keitaro Aoyama Urashima," The girls looked surprised Hina was answering, she would usually just laugh and say something like 'ask him', "Is twenty years old and got married to Tsuruko-chan when he was nineteen years old, or a year ago today. He doesn't have a criminal record," She laughed, "And he will be using the Manager's room which he will share with Tsuruko-chan."

'How did he get married so young?' The residents thought, unknowingly, in unison.

"If you want to know any more, then you will have to ask him directly because the rest is private," Hina finished. "Well, I have to go into Hinata for some supplies. I'll see you later kids."

After ending the conversation and any possible 'explicit' questions from Mitsune, Hina left the dormitory the same way as Tsuruko and Keitaro.

**---(/\)---**

He was finally there. Instead of having to grasp at air or wrap her arms around herself imagining she could feel his warmth, she could feel it for real and, wrapping her arm around his more tightly whilst resting her head on his shoulder, she felt safe in his always calming presence, well, there were times when he wasn't so calm, but that was for a whole different reason and she could pretty much look after herself so the safety wasn't really needed but she still felt it regardless. Smiling, she looked up into her husband's face.

"Welcome back, Kei-kun," She whispered.

Shivering from the feeling of her breath against his ear, Keitaro gave her a smile of his own. They had just reached the bottom of the famous Hinata-Sou steps. Turning her towards him, he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Glad to be back, Tsu-chan, I missed you," He said, Tsuruko was surprised he could still make her blush. Smiling, she nuzzled a little more into his side.

Keitaro placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest, her breasts pressed against him, which, after so long apart, they both found incredibly stimulating. Giggling slightly, she placed her hands on his neck and cheek as their faces met to exchange a few light kisses before pulling apart and heading into Hinata City with their hands intertwined.

The walk was pleasant even though neither said anything. Eventually they reached their destination, although Tsuruko didn't know it yet. In front of them and on the row of establishments to the couple's left there was a restaurant with a stylish neon sign that read 'Hashimoto's'. The windows were tinted slightly so it was difficult to see much inside except for flickering orbs of light where the candles were located within.

Stopping outside of the restaurant, Keitaro looked sideways at Tsuruko. "We're here," He smiled.

Imitating him with a smile of her own, she followed him through the door and to a table after giving their names to the Head Waiter. The restaurant itself was beautiful. The walls were papered with a deep red colour whilst the trims were of gold with silver leaf patterns. All the tables were varnished a dark brown with matching seats with deep red cushions. From the ceiling hung spectacular looking lights surrounded by small crystals, resembling a miniature chandelier.

Tsuruko was still wondering how Keitaro had afforded for them to dine here while he was pulling back her seat for her to sit down. Taking his offer with a 'thank you' she sat at the table. Sitting opposite her, Keitaro looked around for a waiter and waved clumsily to the closest free one he could see. Ordering their meal they found to be an amusing affair as they tried to guess what was on the foreign menu and making silly suggestions as to what some of the items were. Finally ordering, much to the delight of the waiter, they sat in comfortable silence.

"So, Kei-kun, tell me what you did during your expedition," Tsuruko asked, finally starting a conversation.

Keitaro's eyes sparkled with a flash of memories before placing a hand over his wife's on the table. "It was amazing. We found a lot of artefacts from the Lost Turtle Civilisation: Necklaces, bracelets, eating utensils, and a lot of pots as well. Seta was so excited, we all thought he'd collapse; it was pretty funny the way he kept running around," Squeezing her hand, he looked her in the eye. "It would have been better if you were there. How have you been?" Again he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I have kept myself well, Kei-kun. Although it has been so lonely without you," Although her usual smile was in place, Keitaro was shocked. His wife saying such a thing in a public place was the equivalent of another woman crying for hours after a marriage proposal.

"I missed you too, Tsu-chan," Leaning over the table he gave her a chaste kiss and as if it were planned, their food arrived as he just regained his seat.

The food they ate turned out to be spectacular even though Tsuruko couldn't help but remember the food of a certain Hinata chef. Remembering the tenants forced a giggle from the older woman as she remembered their reactions to her husband, even though some were... unfavourable.

She wasn't worried however. If it was needed then they could all be 'educated' on how wonderful a man her husband was. She wasn't kidding when she said it was hard of her to get him to talk to her and remembering how he used to be nearly made her break down.

Lightly coughing, she forced herself out of her line of thinking and focused on enjoying herself, she knew all too well how Keitaro would become if he thought she was having a bad time. Not that she was of course, seeing him after so long brought out her feelings for him all over again. Focus, that's what she needed to do.

Looking at him clumsily trying to get the evasive spaghetti into his mouth, tongue waving furiously at the slippery food, she forget her troubles and she couldn't help the laugh that crept up on her. Covering her mouth politely while she chuckled, Tsuruko couldn't help but love the look of confusion on his face as he watched her with the spaghetti still dangling from his mouth.

'So cute... So mine,' she thought.

Leaning across the table, Tsuruko secured her lips around the end of the spaghetti and started to slowly suck it into her mouth. When she had reached Keitaro's surprised lips she pushed her tongue into his mouth, taking the spaghetti with it. Retaking her seat, she smiled at his stunned expression and began to innocently eat her own food.

The rest of the evening was filled with chatter about the things they had each done during their time apart. It filled Tsuruko with comforting warmth to know that he had gotten used to her again and could now speak so freely with her. It did hurt slightly when he became mildly distant after his time away but she knew why and she would help him through it, after all, she knew he would get over what happened eventually...

...and she would give him all the time he needed, she loved him that much.

**---(/\)---**

The walk back to the Hinata was quiet but still deeply intimate. Tsuruko's fingers were entwined with Keitaro's and neither ignored the other's quick glances. All of the small touches from the night had set them both aflame. Keitaro felt incredibly uncomfortable, if he knew Tsuruko's appearance would get him this flustered he would have worn looser trousers...

Little did he know that Tsuruko had noticed his swelling and was now mentally imagining the nights next events. After being away from him for so long she was going to make sure he was punished; the punishment she had in mind made her itch and she very nearly started to drool.

They both smiled inwardly as they noticed each other's quickened pace...

It seemed like an age before they reached the top of the Hinata's steps and quickly strode inside, still hand in hand. Ignoring the residents that were still collected around the living room, they raced towards the Hot Springs before Tsuruko stopped and shoved her husband towards the doorway.

"Go and get ready, Kei-kun. I'll be there shortly," She purred, sending a shiver down Keitaro's spine. She turned to the residents with her usual happy smile. "I and Keitaro will be using the hot springs so we would appreciate not being disturbed, thank you."

With that said she practically flew out of the room.

Kitsune's usual playful smile had turned up even more. She recognised the look in Tsuruko's eyes. Hell, she was straight and even she felt jealous of Keitaro. As she turned to look at Naru though, she had to fight not to roll her eyes.

Naru was fuming, she wouldn't mind if they were asked but Tsuruko out right demanded that they not go near the hot springs. She was just about to use them as well! This wouldn't do, she had to inform them that they couldn't go in together and tell the paying residents to stay away!

Leaving the room, she headed towards the hot spring's changing room and slid open the door. Blushing the shade of a tomato, she immediately closed the door and hoped they didn't see her.

**---(/\)---**

Keitaro was busy getting his troublesome trousers off but once he did, he had to let out a sigh of release. His swelling had been given room and he had never thought being stood in a completely new room in nothing but his boxer shorts could feel so good.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was flung open but when he saw it was Tsuruko he visibly relaxed, letting out a held breath. His breath nearly stopped again when he saw the look in his wife's eyes. She slowly stalked towards him and in one swift movement, had her left hand in his shorts and her right on the back of his neck as she battled his tongue with her own.

Neither noticed the door open or close.

Reluctantly letting go of him and stepping back to admire her husband's physique, a lusty growl sounded from Tsuruko's throat. Keitaro's years abroad excavating had turned him from a scrawny teen to a chiselled man. Her eyes drunk in the hard muscles that were not too much but still noticeable under his soft skin. Eventually both their lusted gazes met and Tsuruko slowly slipped off the straps of her dress as she sensually removed her clothing in front of the man she loved, as he watched, practically running his hands all over her with his heated gaze.

**---(/\)---**

Tsuruko had awoken in her favourite position, resting her head on Keitaro's chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She inwardly sighed as she knew that she had to get up for her morning practice but she gave it five more minutes before silently slipping out of the futon and quietly leaving the room for her morning practice.

Sometimes Keitaro joined her but neither really took it seriously and it usually turned into...

She needed focus this morning and remembering those sessions didn't give her focus. Still smiling at those memories, Tsuruko soon found herself on the Hinata deck and finally dispelled her explicit thoughts. Breathing deeply, she once again performed her morning practice.

It was soon interrupted however as she felt a presence approaching, she whirled around to see Keitaro crouched to the ground in an obvious attempt to sneak up on her. He stood like a statue as soon as he noticed she had spotted him, seemingly thinking if he stayed still she would ignore him or he would otherwise turn invisible. Chuckling lightly, Tsuruko walked up to her mischievous spouse and swatted him on the backside with her sword's sheath.

"Someone is being incredibly naughty!" She announced, the overly dramatic tone amusing her husband as he quickly scampered away sticking his tongue out at the sword wielding beauty.

Tsuruko sighed. Concentrating was now impossible...

**---(/\)---**

Keitaro made his way down the stairs and back into the Hinata, rubbing his sore butt cheeks. He had a lot of paperwork to do as Tokyo University had requested a report for his latest trip with Seta, seeing as the overly cheery Toudai lecturer never did any paperwork and yet somehow still managed to keep his job.

Well, he was the best in his field...

Walking along the second floor, a door slid open and Naru sleepily shuffled out. She looked like she stayed up all night as her hair had become frazzled and she had light bags under her eyes.

"Good morning, Narusegawa-san!"

If Naru was in a cartoon she would have jumped so high that her head smacked against the ceiling. Grasping at her chest, she whirled around to face Keitaro. His eyes raised in confusion as her face burned a brilliant red and she hurried back into her room.

'That was strange. I wonder wh...' Keitaro's own face began to turn a rosy shade as he remembered the room positions he had quickly read through earlier that morning. After getting over the embarrassment he couldn't help but burst out laughing, his eyes started to water he was laughing so hard.

Making his way downstairs, still chuckling, he turned into his room and noticed the empty cup he had used that morning. Deciding that he would probably need another tea with the dull paperwork he was about to do, he headed downstairs with the target of the kitchen, when he heard voices from below.

**---(/\)---**

"How are you doing with Keitaro-kun?" Hina's voice questioned. She was sat opposite Tsuruko on the large green couch.

"Oh my, I could not possibly answer such a private question in such an open place," Tsuruko's voice chuckled.

"I just want to make sure you and him are happy. After all, your marriage _was_ arranged."

Loud thudding sounds neared the two women and they saw a cup bounce across the room from the stairs. Looking over to investigate, Tsuruko picked up the cup and examined it. Glancing up the stairs, her face lost any humour it may have had and the tortured cup hit the ground once again, spreading its shards across the otherwise pristine wooden floors.

Keitaro's face looked mortified. He blankly stared back into Tsuruko's eyes, looking for a punch line in what must have been a joke. Tsuruko knew though, knew he saw that what was said had been truth. Before she could say a word he had turned and fled, the only indication of his whereabouts the slamming of a door.

Tsuruko turned her head towards Hina, her rock like facade slipping as her hands began to shake.

She nodded at Hina's questioning look.

'He didn't know'

**(---(/\)---)**

**Preview: **"He was as good as dead. That bitch had no idea what hell she put him through," The girls were shocked but Motoko's eyes widened considerably. She had never heard her sister use such harsh language in her life...

**(---(/\)---)**

**A/N: **That's another one wrapped up. If people are waiting for 'Fox Eyes' then that will be the next fic I update so you don't have to wait too long.  
Not much plot progression this time and some parts were cheesy but it will all start soon so don't worry!  
You may have noticed a Lady and the Tramp kind of moment in there as well, as Aria pointed out to me. But as I said to her... It was definitely sexier...

That's all I really wanted to say so yeah...

This would have been released far earlier but I got stuck on one part and had no idea what to do but I did warn that updates wouldn't be quick so hopefully not too many people are upset.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. It is very much appreciated. I would offer you some sort of food but it would likely expire before it reached you =(

***  
**Hai:** Yes, in Japanese.

Also, any thinking 'Naru's room is on the third floor' In my country, the first floor is called the ground floor and then the second is the first floor. Etc...

**Ja Ne!  
:- Shig-san**


End file.
